Midnight for Charlie Bone & Airi Bone
by DuskMuse711
Summary: What if in the whole series Charlie had a twin sister named Airi and what if Airi was somehow endowded with more then one power. How would things change.  I will start with book one and i will do each chapter from each book for Airi's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Airi Bone sat, leaning aganist the large chestnut tree in her front yard. She saw smoke in the horizion and sirens from a fire truck.

"I wonder what happened there?"

The next day was a normal day she went to school with her brother and his best friend Benjamin Brown and walked back home with them. The red & gold leaves flowed down the street that autum day. The smoke she & her brother had seen yesterday had vanished and now the sky was covered by storm. Airi waved good day to Benjamin as he crossed to number twelve while Charlie & herself head home to number nine. Airi said in unison with her brother.

"Hello Grandmas". Airi & Charlie had two grandmas, Grandma Bone & Grandma Maisie. Maisie was very cheerful ,loved pink. While Grandma bone was a vile woman who loved all things grey & black. Airi hated being related to the Yewbeams. It was a terrible family to be asosiated with, but Airi loved Maisie her mother's mother. The Rocker Grandma bone sat in by the oven was empty on a usual day she would complain about Maisie's cooking, Charlie's hair or Airi's long bangs. Airi and Charlie would unidentical twins, Charlie had short unmanigable brown hair, while Airi had long black hair like her father's, her bangs were so long she was suprised she could even see through them.

It was Benjamin's tenth birthday on Saturday and Benjamin had invited Charlie and Airi to it. Airi was going to refuse but as she was going to, she remember that Benjamin only really had one friend, Charlie and Airi by the association of siblings. So while Chalie decided on a homemade card, Airi still struggled with the challenge of whether to make something or buy had decide that she would bake him cookies that both Runner Bean and he could enjoy together so there was only one cookie she could think of Pumkin Pie cookies. Maisie had shopped earlier that day to get all the ingerdeants need to make them. As she began to mix the ingredeants her mother came in through the door with part of charlie's present. Airi turned to see Grandma Bone stood in the doorway as charlie open the envelop. Airi saw her brother gazing into the photo.

"Err..What?" Her brother asked. Airi looked at him with a quizilling look.

"Is something happening?" Grandma Bone crept forward.

"Aunt Eustacia rang me. She had one of her premonitions. Are you a proper Yembeam, After all?" Airi hated the idea of her brother or herself being endowded. Airi watched as grandma bone leaned over charlie and asked,  
>"What do you hear?<p>

"Voices." Her brother answered. After a few minutes Charlie looked up from the photo. As their grandma's argued there came a bark from outside.

"It's Benjamin. Come on in Ben." As she began to clean up the cookie mess Ben walked with a messy looking dog at his side.

"I was taking Runner out for a walk and was wondering if you and Airi would care to join me?"  
>"Is that alright with you mum?"<p>

"Of course and Airi it would be best if you went for one to don't worry I'll take it out of the oven."

"Alright Mum." Airi decide to take the chance to get away from all the fighting in the house. As Ben, Charlie, Runner and Airi walked along the wind blew like crazy they walked along till Charlie was hit with a newspaper. Written on the front was "FIRE AT BLOOR'S, YOUNG MANFRED ESCAPES FROM FIRE."

"Woah that is a suprise." She looked into her brother's eyes and saw he had the same look on his face as he did when he looked at the photo of the man and the baby. After a few minutes Charlie explain to Benjamin all about the photo and hiding the fact that Airi was actually baking cookies for him. As they talked the storm got worse and worse until the point they decide to head home.

"It's raining" a man announced. "Had you not noticed?"

Airi & Charlie looked up to see their Uncle Paton.

"You're wanted at home, Charlie." Airi turned to her brother. She didn't need to be Endowded to know why he was wanted at home. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was diffcult to keep up with uncle paton. He swept through wind and rain as if he wore seven-league boots.  
>"I've never seen your uncle outside in the daytime," Benjamin panted. "He's a bit funny, isn't he?" Airi nodded her agreence. She didn't pay attention as her uncle stopped in front of her at number nine.<br>Benjamin fell behind. "Something's up with your family" he called to them. "I hope you can still come to my birthday."  
>"Nothing can stop me," said charlie as he caught up to Airi and his uncle.<br>"No dogs," said Uncle Paton, as benjamin and runner bean came leaping up to them.  
>"Aw, please," said benjamin.<br>"Not today. This is family business," Paton said sternly.  
>"Go home."<br>"OK. Bye, then, Charlie, Airi." Benjamin trailed away, followed by Runner bean, his ears anf tail well down. A real hangdog.  
>Uncle Paton ushered Charlie and Airi into the kitchen and then disappeared upstairs. As Airi peeked to find her mother and two grandmothers sitting at the kitchen table. Maisie looked very put out, but a secret smile played on Grandma Bone's thin lips. Her mother was nervously stirring a cup of tea. Airi knew her brother was wondering the same thing. What is goin' on?<p>"Sit down Charlie," said Grandma Bone, as if she were about to put on a show entirely for his benefit.<br>"Don't let the yewbeams get at you!" Maisie whispered. She took charlie's hand and patted it. "What's going on?" said Charlie. Airi wondered if she should go into the kitchen or try and make a run for her room. Until she heard her mother say,  
>"The Yewbeam aunts are coming,"<br>"Why!" both Charlie and herself said. Airi wished she had kept quiet because she was now forced to come into the kitchen. "Hello Mom, Grandmothers. Umm may I be inquired as to know why the aunts are coming for a visit?" The Yewbeam aunts were almost worst then Grandma bone. They usually only visited during christmas. Airi and Charlie both came up with the decision that their aunts were not at all interested in them. Airi even had to keep her singing lesson a secret from grandma bone and the aunts. Grandma Bone leant across the table. Her eyes sparkled mysteriously. "My sisters are coming to assess you, Charlie. And if it is found that you are worthy- that you are, as I suspect, endowed- then they will provide the necessary funds to send you to Bloor's Academy."

"Me? At Bloor's? Charlie was aghast. "It's for geniuses."  
>"Don't worry, love. You won't pass the test," said Maisie confidently. She got up muttering, "Of course, it's old Maisie who has to do all the preparation for our Lady Mucks, isn't it? I don't know why I bother."<br>Airi helped her brother get the best silver and the nicest china. Charlie look fairly confident that he wouldn't pass his aunts test, both charlie and herself had been test on everything from playing a instrument to drawing a painting. Both Charlie and Airi failed them miserbly failed the tests. Airi was thankful that she wasn't tested for her voice becaus even when she practice making her voice to high pitched it came out beautifully. But Airi still felt unsure her brother would fail the test because of what had happened earlier that day, but she didn't want to think badly of her so she kept her mouth shut. Airi listened as the doorbell rang and charlie was sent to answer it. As all three aunts entered the room, Maisie and charlie and airi's mom were standing over the stove. After dinner which uncle paton actually attended it was time for the assessment. Airi, Maisie and Airi's mom were ushered out of the room. As Airi walked out of the room she slipped her locket into her brother's pocket it supposedly had a photo of her mother, her father, herself and Charlie sitting in the photo but no matter how much. Airi tried to open it, it just wouldn't open, but it was a very precise item to airi, so as she slipped it into her brother's pocket it was meant to be a good luck charm. Airi sat at the table in the kitchen mixing sugar into her cup. She wasn't even paying attention until she went to take a sip. She spit it into the sink.  
>"oh god, that was way too sweet." She heard her mother ad maisie chuckle from behind her. She had to admit it was sorta funny, but the sound of charlie coming into the room silenced it. "I think I passed." said charlie "Well, I'm blowed." said Maisie. Airi didn't know what to say her brother would be going to Bloor's and she would only see him on the weekends. As Charlie headed to bed, Airi decide to do the same. Airi had just fallen asleep when she heard her uncle walked out of his room and down the stairs. Airi's room was right beside her uncle's room it was the same routine every night but for some reason what Ben had said about his uncle. As Airi came into hall she run into her brother. They were both interest in what their uncle did at night they finally got out the door to see their uncle halfway down the road. Paton paused looking back. Charlie &amp; Airi shrank into the shadows. The street they had turned onto was lit by by a small bell-shaped lamps that cast a soft glow on the wet paving stones. Here, the trees grew closer, the walls were higher. It was a quiet and mysterious place. Paton Yewbeam was on the move again, but now his purposeful stride had become an aimless stroll. Soon, Charlie &amp; Airi, hopping from tree to tree, found themselves only a few paces behind their uncle. A chill wind cuffed Charlie &amp; Airi's ears and they began to wonder if their midnight stalking was going to come to anything. Uncle Paton hadn't turned into a vampire or a werewolf after all. Perhaps he just felt happier in the dark. Charlie was abour to turn around and creep back home, when Airi tugged on his jacket. "No wait, look!" Uncle Paton had suddenly stopped. He was standing about a metre away from a lamppost and a strange sort of humming came from him. Not humming exactly, because Charlie &amp; Airi couldn't actually hear it. It was more like a feeling of humming, as though the air round his uncle was charged with soundless music.<br>The light in the lamp grew brighter, so bright that Charlie & Airi could hardly look at it and then, with a little crack, the glass shattered and shining fragments fell to the pavement.  
>They gave a low gasp. They rubbed their eyes. Perhaps it was a coincidence. His uncle standing there, while a power surge made the light in the lamp too hot for the glass. Paton moved on and the two followed, still hiding behind trees. Their uncle slowed down as he drew level with another lamppost, but this time, although the light became fierce and bright, Paton walked past before glass could shatter. And then, without looking back, he said, "Why are you following me?" <p>


End file.
